Recently, various digital cameras having a panoramic photographing function built therein are available in the market. The panoramic photographing function is a function for generating one image having a wide angle of view by composing a plurality of images captured while a digital camera main body is operated in a constant direction by a user.
In addition, there are digital cameras each having a lens that has a very wide angle of view built therein and being capable of photographing an image having a wide angle of view without composing images. Among such digital cameras, there are cameras capable of performing photographing in directions of 360 degrees.